


Lessons In Love

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Meddling TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Ashildr wasn’t skilled in love. Scratch that statement, Ashildr didn’t even do love for billions of years before she had started traveling with Clara. Love wasn’t even an emotion until Clara had popped her head through the doors of the Diner and invited her to come along, to travel for a short while before she had to die.A short story I found a while back.





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. It is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

Ashildr wasn’t skilled in love. Scratch that statement, Ashildr didn’t even do love for billions of years before she had started traveling with Clara. Love wasn’t even an emotion until Clara had popped her head through the doors of the Diner and invited her to come along, to travel for a short while before she had to die. The TARDIS was cruel, however, forcing the two women together in the most awkward of situations. Awkwardness hadn’t been a problem before Clara either, because Ashildr hadn’t cared about others opinions and comfort around her. The entire point behind her existence was to be a pain in the arse for as many people as 

That being said, even Clara made a comment questioning the TARDIS’s wisdom when she dropped them off on a planet that was in the midst of it’s annual celebration of love.

'Let it be known,' Ashildr wrote in her diaries later, after their adventure, 'that Clara and I have been dating and doing all the gross couple cliches long before our beloved TARDIS dropped us in the location of Nimolore Beta during their annual Festival of Love. Clara had already been briefly thinking of taking me home to Earth to celebrate the tradition that had been known as Valentine’s Day, but I cleverly replied that we didn’t need a day to express our love, because any day could be Valentine’s Day for us. She had only laughed and sent the TARDIS spinning to locations unknown.

'I must admit, for however much bravado I claim to show in areas of love, it is truly Clara who leads me in our dance. She has more attachment to her human emotions than I, and, in all truth, it was her who first approached me on the matter of dating. I confess that I have never been skilled in love of any kind, and I am more of a coward than anything when it comes to admitting feelings for another person.'

Ashildr had genuinely enjoyed her time, for all of her complaining, and Clara could see it in her eyes as she pulled the immortal all over the festival to different booths. Eventually, Ashildr had gotten tired and slightly annoyed with Clara pulling her about and took it as her cue to drag Clara out of the city where they had landed and out into the countryside, where they rested on the banks of a wide river, resting beneath the planet’s equivalent of a willow tree.

Ashildr had leaned fully against the tree while Clara had practically thrown herself across Ashildr’s lap where she lay for the rest of the day, while the two talked and rested. Ashildr, who knew so many things already about Clara, kept learning new things and in turn told Clara what she could remember of her past, the vast expansions of time that stretched out behind her. Clara stared at her in fascination with each story that she remembered and when they had finally quieted, Clara just stared at her, eyes tracing her feature. Ashildr could see them darting about as she played with the ends of Clara’s hair.

“Love you,” Clara mumbled sleepily as the sun set and Ashildr returned the sentiments, urging the dead girl to her feet so they could get back to the TARDIS for some much needed rest.

Ashildr learned a few things from that trip, she reflected after she had tucked Clara in and retreated to the library to write. For years, she had assumed that any kind of emotional bond with anyone was pointless because no one could ever truly understand her. Clara may not have been alive as long as Ashildr had been, but she had seen her fair share of horrors, some of them even Ashildr hadn’t seen. Such a realization had brought more in its wake, one of which was that when she said that she loved Clara, she truly meant it, and wasn’t just returning a mere sentiment. Another such realization was that she was feeling again, and she had Clara to thank for that.

'Perhaps,' she wrote, 'this trip wasn’t such a waste as I had thought in the beginning and the TARDIS is quite smart in making the decisions in where we go.'

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome and enjoyed.


End file.
